marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:A Bundy Thanksgiving
|image = |caption = Jefferson tries to prepare s live stray turkey which followed Kelly home, which she affectionately nicknamed "Hank" for Thanksgiving dinner in "A Bundy Thanksgiving" in Season 11 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 6 |overall = 241 |network = FOX |production = 11.11 |imdb = tt0642204 |guests = Terry Bradshaw James Brown Howie Long Ronnie Lott Beau Billingslea Ann Weldon Lakeitcha Hurd Virginia Capers Vivian Bonnell Patricia Belcher Nick LaTour Caroline Jones Miles Marsico |airdate = November 24, 1996 |writers = Vince Cheung & Bob Montanio |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Requiem For a Chevyweight (Part II)" |next = "The Juggs Have Left the Building" }} A Bundy Thanksgiving was the 6th episode of Married... with Children, also the 241st overall series episode. Directed by Amanda Bearse, the episode, which was co-written by Vince Cheung and Bon Mantnio, premiered on FOX-TV on November 24, 1997. Synopsis It's Thanksgiving. In Al's childhood, it was a tradition to eat aunt Maddie's potato pie on Thanksgiving, so Al takes a trip with Griff to see aunt Maddie in order to buy some pie. Unfortunately it turns out that she's just died. Jefferson can't find a turkey for Marcy because they've sold out. Then a stray turkey just happens to follow Kelly home. Will Kelly let the others eat it? Plot Summary When Jefferson cannot find a turkey for Marcy to cook, Bud, Jefferson, and Peg go after Kelly's pet turkey so they can kill it and cook it for Thanksgiving. Trying to save Hank, the turkey, by throwing it out of the window so that it flies away, it dies and becomes their dinner. Meanwhile, Al and Griff go to a black neighborhood to find Al's favorite pie maker and end up in her funeral. He steals the pie from the funeral. NFL on Fox personalities James Brown, Terry Bradshaw, Jimmy Johnson, and Howie Long guest star. Cast Main cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Recurring cast/Guest stars *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Lucky as Lucky the Dog *Terry Bradshaw as Himself *James Brown as Himself *Howie Long as Himself *Ronnie Lott as Himself *Beau Billingslea as Reverend Hightower *Ann Weldon as Aunt Maddie *Lakeitcha Hurd as Mourner #1 *Virginia Capers as Mourner #2 *Vivian Bonnell as Mourner #3 *Patricia Belcher as Eunetta *Nick LaTour as Old Man *Caroline Jones as Woman Trivia *This is the first and only episode in which we see Kelly's bedroom. *This is the only Thanksgiving episode in the series. *The epilogue features the cast of FOX's NFL Sunday pre-game show, as they comment on James Brown's appearance in this episode. *The FOX NFL Sunday pre-game show features James Brown as well as Terry Bradshaw who appeared in season 10's Dud Bowl II and Howie Long who appeared in season 10s Al Bundy's Sports Spectacular *Beau Billingslea, who previously appeared on MWC in season 8's Banking on Marcy as the moderator, plays Reverend Hightower in this episode. Goofs *When Al and Griff are getting directions from the old man in front of Aunt Maddie's, a boom mic's reflection can be seen on the window. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse